Game of Lust
by Namilaa
Summary: ONESHOT You know, you aren’t such a bad kisser... Looks like you just hit a homerun .SORAKAIRI.


**Oh goodness, i have a feeling that this is really bad. :'( I was inspired by something, I forgot what though. I hope you guys think this is humorous... because that was what I was aiming for. Well, try your best to enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, no. It has never changed and it never will.**

_-Kai_**ora**-

♥_--Game of Lust--_♥

_Crap, Sora thought_.

This was so unbelievably perfect, he continued to think in panic, and there was no reason to _why_ he could not pull of off kissing the redhead next to him. But all he could do was sweat in the palms of his hands and mentally kick himself over doing _nothing_ to promote his current situation.

To start from the beginning, Sora, Kairi, and Riku were at the Destiny Island pier on a late Friday night enjoying the rides, environment and what not. It was really great and all as the three of them trekked around the nightlife and doing childish things. Playing the fish game, walking through the haunted house in fits of screams and jumps, both boys competing to win the largest animal for the seemingly oblivious girl, and other stupid activities like so under the cool luster of the moon and stars. But in the middle of their nightly fun, Riku, being the girl hog he was, left with a pack of interesting girl, leaving with only a wink and grin before ditching his two best friends. Therefore leaving Sora and Kairi alone, together, to burn off two remaining hours until curfew. Naturally, leaving Sora hopeful for a positive outcome by the end of the night.

And naturally, screwing it up.

You know how in baseball after three strikes, you're out? Well, unfortunately for Sora, strike one and two have already come and gone. Leaving him with only one chance left. One chance to finally get the girl he has been crushing on for months, and also so happens to his best friend since middle school. Seems easy to do considering they know each other, trust each other, and have total faith in each other, right?

Wrong.

It seems that with every chance that poor Sora gets, it gets blown away by an unfortunate accident or screw up. Or maybe he was just making up excuses. Nonetheless, Sora made a goal for the night. And when he makes a goal, he damn well _will_ get to it. It's in his nature. But _how_ he was going to achieve that goal is still a tad foggy in his mind.

Lets start with strike one. Riku leaves with a bang, leaving Sora and Kairi standing in the middle of the pier with their mouths wide open and cotton candy in hand. Clueless on what to do and what to say without the platinum-haired boy guiding them, they stood there for a while like two gaping idiots. That's when Kairi first suggested riding a roller coaster. And so to a roller coaster they went. But oh no, this was not strike one.

They rode a series of life-threatening rides on Kairi's behalf. She was always the wild one, Sora thought. She was smart, gorgeous, and quite fiery when it came to most situations. _Most._ Most as in leaving out the relationship card, which she played quite scarcely in her 15 years of life. And so she wasn't experienced all that much, and led her to, being chicken, only set up the situations for she and Sora, and oh so_hoping_ that he would follow through.

But this was Sora we're talking about.

And they obviously haven't gotten too far. Well anyway, she finally convinced Sora to go on the Ferris wheel. Yes, _now_ comes strike one. Nervously, Sora agrees, trying very hard not so soil himself as they climb into the blue number 13 cart. Great. Number thirteen. That was also bad omen number one.

And so Sora painfully remembers all of the occurrences of that chance. He remembered that the cart was not very clean; the dregs of bubble gum and seagull waste dotted the plastic seating. They sat at opposite ends as the device made a sickening lurch into movement and lifted them off. This was where, Kairi hoped, Sora would pick up on her set up. Once again, this was Sora we're talking about. And so painfully awkward conversations followed at the Ferris wheel turned way to slowly for Sora's liking. Now this was the moment where he made his goal, and this was also where he made his first mistake.

"So…uh, nice night tonight, eh?" Sora tried pathetically. Kairi, ecstatic about a topic to discuss (and hopefully to get her somewhere), nodded fiercely and then bit her lip. Sora gulped loudly, trying very hard not to look down. You see Kairi was not the only thing making him nervous.

And then suddenly, the cart halted, and Sora and Kairi found themselves stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel. This, of course, could have been a perfect chance to kiss Kairi. However, as jumpy as Sora was, he screamed a terrible scream and shot across to sit next to Kairi and smothered her in a fearsome hug. Kairi did not expect this, and was actually half thrilled about having Sora hug her like that. But Kairi seemed to have underestimated Sora's fear of heights.

And so she tried to console him, "It's okay Sora, I'm here. Hey, look at the dark ocean and the pretty view of the island and lights. Isn't it beautiful?" Kairi cooed softly as she stroked his hair. Sora decided to pier at the view in request of Kairi.

Bad idea.

For the second he looked down, Sora fainted in her lap. A perplexed Kairi made a loud screech and looked around desperately for something to help her. She was clueless on what to do, and it didn't help that their position would have been considered peculiar. So, grabbing her Coca-Cola as the wheel went into motion again, she poured it on his face. The brunette immediately came back to reality (and jumping up a little too animatedly…), made a loud scream, and quickly sat back down to his original seat. Kairi apologized profusely, explaining that she was in panic and had no idea on what to do. But Sora was just thankful to return back on solid ground before he began to worry about the damage of his first mistake.

And so Sora swore to himself that he would try a lot harder the next time, and finally lock lips with the girl of his dreams. Walking over to a water fountain, Kairi grabbed a paper towel and cleaned off all the soda with a blush on her face. Now sticky and itchy, Kairi and Sora went on search for the next attempt for romance.

Kairi once again made a risk. She subtly guided Sora towards the children's area with a casual conversation. But of course, she wasn't planning on going on a child's ride; she was planning on going to the Tunnel of Love. Her stomach made a large turn, not sure whether or not she should do it or not as simultaneously Sora checked his watch: only an hour left for him to make a move until curfew. He swallowed hard.

"He he, there's nothing on this side that's interesting…" Kairi said nervously as they walked deeper into the child layer. "But, umm…lets keep exploring for something _remotely _grown up. I mean we've never been on this side before." She said as he shakily nodded, "Okay, lets make a deal, the next ride we see that's not kiddish, we have to ride it, deal?" Kairi asked, stopping in front of him and sticking out her hand. Sora felt his stomach do a tummy turn as he remembered how beautiful she looked at that moment. Her locks of red were slightly ruffled but her eyes shone with confidence and fire. And he remembered how much he just wanted to kiss her. But he decided on shaking her hand for some kind of contact instead.

"Deal." Sora swallowed, as he stood there dazzled by her beauty. She made a radiant smile and led them deeper into the pits of fluffy things and stuffed animals. Just as Kairi planned, the Tunnel of Love came into view, and Sora felt his stomach drop and then shoot back up his throat. He could barely interpret what was really happening.

They were about to go into the Tunnel of Love. They were about to go into the Tunnel of Love. They were about to go into the Tunnel of Love. Holy _crap,_they were about to go into the Tunnel of Love.

"Umm…I guess a deal is a deal." Sora said quietly as he and Kairi shared a bright blush. Okay, he remembered thinking, this is your chance Sora. This is so easy. There may never be another chance like this!

And so they nervously waited in line behind a few couples that seemed to be a _little_ too intimate with each other. Sora swallowed and unconsciously leaned away from Kairi. Faster than Sora would have liked, the ticket guy called them over and led them to a cheap, floating swan.

Oh god. What had he just gotten himself into?

Fear dawned on him along with the darkness of the tunnel as the swan pulled them into a dark cave with blinking lights as stars. Sora cleared his throat and started to whistle. Realizing this wasn't helping at all, he attempted a conversation.

"So umm…how has the night been, um, so far?" Sora asked physically hitting himself in the head with his fist as a punishment for his stupidity. He desperately tried to fix it, "I mean, you know, after Riku left." Well…that didn't help at all.

Kairi bit her lip. She had to admit, she was quite nervous. But she decided to take a chance, even with her little experience. Yes, this was also where the second strike comes into place.

"Well, now that I'm with you it's been pretty good." Kairi said trying to muster all her remaining confidence into her words. Sora froze. Was it finally time? Did he finally have a chance? But first, he had to say something just as cheesy like in the movies.

"I'm glad." You see, it _could_ have sounded cool and suave. However, considering how much we know Sora already, it sounded almost completely the opposite. Sora clutched the door handle very tightly to where he was squished as he felt a small hand fall into his; a familiar face coming closer to his in the darkness. He clutched onto the handle tighter, preparing dazedly for the bliss that was soon to come.

However it never did, considering Sora found himself in a shallow mass of freezing cold water, spluttering and asking god why he couldn't have just bumped his head and drowned. Some panicked screeches and a warm towel later; Sora and Kairi found them selves even quieter than before sitting on the beach's sand below the pier.

This is also where we found our hero Sora in the beginning of this story; panicked and distressed. He had one chance left, he thought desperately. Perhaps he could redeem himself from the past embarrassments?

Or perhaps not.

Kairi, however, was getting very frustrated. Obviously, they were not getting anywhere. She glared into the twinkling black mass of ocean in front of her. Not even the whisper of the tide or the song of the full moon could calm her down now. What can she say? Kairi was stubborn, Kairi was_pissed._ _Obviously _Sora could not pull any romantic gesture off even if his life depended on it. And she couldn't quite hold it in anymore.

"You know, you're really pissing me off, Sora." Kairi said heatedly over the crash of the waves. Sora immediately stopped his hasty train of thought and looked at her dumbly. Kairi huffed out a breath. "_All night,_ I've been setting up these scenarios for you, _praying _that you retard of a fifteen year old boy could pick up on it!" she was basically absconding him like a little boy now as she stood on her knees and glared down at the boy.

" _I _was the one who suggested the Ferris wheel. _I _was the one who guided us towards the Tunnel of Love. And all you ever did was sit there stupidly wishing something would happen! And you know what? I'm sick of it." She scolded, and Sora felt as though he had melted into the sand.

"I'm…sorry?" Sora tried desperately, but this seemed to only flare the redhead up even more.

"You better damn well be sorry! You had two beautiful chances to hook up with me. And what did you do? Nothing!" she glared at him with her hands on her hips. Sora sat there stunned and wide eyed. So she was trying, too?

"_Well? _This would be a great time to avenge yourself and do something risky, by the way." She growled, now glowering down at him.

"Wait, umm…_what?_" he cried.

"Oh, you're so useless." Kairi shot as she pinned him to the ground and kissed him senseless. His hormones kicking back into gear, he gracefully obliged to her command in blissful paradise.

He did it! He did it! He was making out with Kairi on the beach! Strike one, strike two, and then…_pang,_ he finally hit the ball!

Well, Sora thought, actually Kairi did.

The girl pulled back as she found her self being pinned by Sora this time, "You know, you aren't such a bad kisser." She smirked and reached up to give him another quick and delightful kiss, "And looks like you just hit a homerun."

And after that moment, curfew really wasn't an issue anymore.

-

**Review? Please?**


End file.
